Giros del destino
by George Joestar
Summary: Nadie sabe los giros que pueda dar el destino, para bien o para mal


**Bueno otro one shot por parte mia,**

**La verdad contiene una trama simple a mi parece**

**El genero es Angst/Tragedia/Romance**

* * *

><p><strong>Giros Del Destino<strong>

Porque este nombre, que tiene que ver con el amor y el sufrimiento, la respuesta es muy sencilla, porque en un giro del destino, cambie amor, por odio, no tuve las agallas de afrontar mis cosas, dejar a la persona que una mas quiere desahuciada, pero bueno les contare, me llamo Ash y esta es mi historia.

Hace cinco años exactamente, yo era un simple estudiante de preparatoria, que cursaba el noveno grado, era un chico normal, el cual me dejaban tareas, llegaba tarde, tenía amigos, enemigos y principalmente novia, ella se llamaba Dawn, antes de que fuéramos novios, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria y principalmente, estábamos en la misma clase, al principio nunca la note, para mi era como las otras chicas, compañeras de clase. Llego cierto día en la cual mi mundo cambio, como siempre yo llegaba tarde a la preparatoria, me daban mi parte y como todos los días, los profesores me decían que ¿Por qué porque siempre llegaba tarde?, ¿Por qué era tan indisciplinado? Cosas así, yo nunca le prestaba atención, a mi me daba igual, en vez de ponerles cuidado, yo me ponía a ver a las demás personas, era como un hobbie, me hacia reír las tonterías que hacían algunos, como también me impresionaban algunos las cosas que hacían.

Estaba mirando de reojo a las personas, cuando la vi. Aquella persona que inmediatamente me intrigo, aquella joven con ese cabello lacio, ese rostro tan lindo, suave y palpable, aquellos ojos azules como unos lindos y redondos zafiros, que me hipnotizaron desde el primer momento en el que la vi, a partir ese día tomo cierto interés por ella. Primero trate de acercarme con cierto tacto, para que no desconfiara de mi, al principio ella me ignoraba no sabia por que, cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella siempre, buscaba una forma de eludirme, algunos pensaran que ya debería dejar de intentarlo, que nunca se fijara en mi, en ciertos puntos tenían razón, pero eso era lo que me intrigaba y me gustaba.

Una noche decidí ir a una fiesta que daría un gran amigo mió llamado Brock, el vivía casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Al principio yo no quería ir me daba pereza, pero como decían algunos las fiestas a las que uno menos quiere ir son las importantes, me tomo mucho tiempo meditarlo, pero al pensar que ella estaría ahí, decidí inmediatamente ir. Tome la mejor ropa que tenia y salí apresuradamente, a la casa de mi amigo moreno, el trafico en la ciudad era ligero y de solo pensar que llegaría temprano a algún lado por solo verla a ella, me hacia ruborizar, ya eran como las 9 PM y por fin había llegado aunque era temprano para mi era una eternidad, con rapidez llegue donde mi amigo, por lo que veía afuera, todavía nadie había llegado, toque el timbre y en unos instantes salio mi camarada el cual me saludo alegremente, le pregunte si ya había llegado alguien, me respondió, que había llegado aquella muchacha que a cada rato me evitaba, al escuchar esto no lo pensé dos veces y decidir inmediatamente ir a saludarla.

Como siempre al verme ella inmediatamente salía corriendo, esta vez yo no la dejaría huir, rápidamente me puse en frente de ella y le pregunte - ¿Por qué estas evitándome?, te he hecho algo malo – Al principio ella no me contesto, pero después de tanto insistir revelo, algo que de un solo golpe me hizo sonrojar como nunca alguien lo había hecho, ella me decía que le parecía lindo, parece que al fin logre mi cometido, le pregunte cortésmente su nombre, ella tímidamente, me dijo su nombre, Dawn, fue lo que me expresó, quede pasmado con tal bello nombre, no paso mucho tiempo y por fin pudimos establecer una conversación, empezamos a hablar cosas como, que nos gustaba, grupo favorito, comida favorita cosas así, la verdad la fiesta no importaba mucho, todavía no había llegado nadie, ya que la fiesta era las 10 PM, así que le pregunte si quería salir a caminar un poco, ella con una sonrisa me dijo que si.

Salimos del lugar, no sin despedirnos y pedir disculpas de nuestra ausencia, en unos minutos estábamos lejos, caminando lentamente y sin prisas, ella no hablaba ni yo tan poco, aquel silencio me pareció muy incomodo, duramos así un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a un parque muy bonito por cierto, aunque yo no me fijaba en eso. En lo que yo me fijaba era la noche espectacular que era, la luna brillaba a todo su esplendor y las estrellas se podían ver claramente, nos sentamos en el pasto, decidimos ver aquel magnifica vista, para mi todavía era incomodo no hablar me sentía raro, así que decidí romper el silencio.

Le pregunte si tenia novio, para mi eso era ir directo al grano, pero estaba nervioso ya que ella no hablaba, suavemente escuche una respuesta que alegro mi día, ella me comentaba que no tenia novio, que había un chico el cual le parecía guapo, un joven que le quitaba el sueño, pero que desgraciadamente ella por lo tímida que era no podía hablarle, otra vez volvimos a quedarnos callados, pero esta vez seria diferente.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente al punto de ruborizarnos el uno al otro, no se si fue un impulso pero nos estábamos acercando cada vez mas a tal punto de sentir la respiración del otro, de un momento a otro, estábamos tan cerca que no pudimos evitar el gran beso que nos dimos, podía sentir como aquello suaves y tiernos labios chocaban con los míos y como nuestras lenguas jugueteaban la una con la otra la verdad, era la mejor sensación que había tenido en mi vida, duramos unos instantes hasta que nos separamos lentamente, y muy sonrojados, rápidamente le pedí algo que yo deseaba desde hacia mucho tiempo, le dije que si quería ser mi novia, al principio ella se quedo callada, pero en unos instantes me dio, la respuesta que me hizo el hombre mas feliz, Dawn me dijo que si aceptaba ser mi linda compañera, de solo recordar ese día me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y llegar a aquella época en la que fuimos tan felices.

Porque dije esto ultimo, porque hasta aquí llego lo bonito de esta historia, de ahora en adelante relatare, todo lo malo sucedido después de ese día, han pasado ya dos años desde que Dawn y yo somos novios, algunos dicen que las relaciones de preparatoria no duran mucho pero mi relación con mi novia rompía barreras, llego cierto día en la que me informaron a mi y a otros dos estudiantes entre ellos estaba Dawn, que íbamos a ser transferidos a una preparatoria mucho mas grande, pregunte el por que, a la cual solo dijeron que por nuestras altas calificaciones nos darían una beca para estudiar en una preparatoria superior. Llego el día en que seriamos presentados en la nueva preparatoria, al entrar era algo impactante, era un lugar inmenso, rápidamente nos guiaron al salón de clases, al entrar normalmente nos presentamos, ellos saludaron gentilmente. Al escoger los puestos me dejaron al lado de una joven muchacha era de las populares, mientras que a Dawn la dejaron al lado de los nerd.

Desde ese día lentamente fui rompiendo contacto con Dawn, al volverme popular, la fama por así decirlo se me subió a la cabeza, a tal punto de que yo casi no me hablaba con ella ni mucho menos con mis amigos, yo la ignoraba y hice lo peor que pude haber hecho termine con ella la verdad no me importaba, la verdad siempre me dio pena decir que era mi novia ya que andaba con los inteligentes, y según lo poco que escuchaba ella siempre andaba triste, pero en ese entonces eso no me importaba, mis calificaciones bajaban y cada vez mas me importaba solo salir con mis amigos, Dawn al ver esto trato de volverse de los populares, ella pensaba que al entrar al grupo de populares, podía tratar de convencerme de que actuaba mal, pero no salio bien, la tratamos de metida y fastidiosa, pero a ella no le importaba.

Un día nos escapamos del colegio, mis amigas Misty y May , y mi amigo Brock queríamos ir al lago que había fuera de la ciudad, decidimos encontrarnos en un parque cercano, ese era el punto de encuentro, no se como se entero Dawn , pero al escuchar esto volvió a tratar de unirse a nosotros, todos los chicos nos encontramos en el punto que dijimos, pero la verdad nos sorprendimos al ver a Dawn unírsenos, por mas que le gritábamos que ella no pertenecía a nuestro mundo, pero ella solo nos amenazo con decirle a las directivas que nos habíamos escapado, no teníamos opción, si le decía a las directivas nos expulsarían, al final aceptamos pero no llenos de la dicha sino mofados por llevar a esa metida, ahora que lo pienso me dolió decirle esas palabras tan malas pero como dije antes yo no era el mismo.

Ya habíamos tomado la decisión, así que salimos rumbo al lago que esta afuera de la ciudad, pasaron horas en la que Dawn trataba de hablarme, y yo le decía no molestes fastidiosa, la verdad para mi el tiempo transcurría lentamente, me parecía aburridor, pero gracias a Dios por fin llegamos, era un lugar con muchas montañas, además de que el lago, estaba después de cruzar todo ese camino rocoso, caminamos un poco, eso si Dawn no dejaba de hablar, a Misty y May esto las hacia enojar, a tal punto que para mi iban hacerle a Dawn una travesura, no le puse al principio mucho cuidado, pero si hubiera sabido lo que iban hacer, lo hubiera tratado de interrumpir cueste lo que cueste.

Dawn la verdad, estaba muy insoportable, nadie se la aguantaba, por eso decidimos dejarla votada, parecía que éramos malos con ella, pero si ustedes la conocieran harían lo mismo, nosotros solo le dijimos a las chicas que hicieran lo quieran, las chicas felices, convencieron a Dawn de acompañarlas, aquellas chicas fueron muy lejos la amordazaron, y le cubrieron los ojos, lo raro es que no la amarraron a un árbol aquellas chicas le dijeron que se quedara ahí, con la excusa de que yo vendría a buscarla, pero la verdad esto se salio de control, Misty y May llegaban de cierto lugar en donde dejaron Dawn , Brock y yo le preguntamos que hicieron con ella, ellas solo respondieron entre muchas risas, dijeron que ya no seria problemas que mejor vamonos, yo en ese mismo instante, por fin reaccione no me gustaba el trato que le dieron, pero ya era muy tarde, desde muy lejos se escucho un grito terrorífico.

Todo indicaba que venia del lugar en donde dejaron a Dawn, rápidamente los chicos y yo, fuimos a ver los que paso, pero al llegar solo vimos esa triste escena, Dawn había caído por una parte montañosa muy profunda, tal parece que al estar amordazada y sin poder ver, no miro la zona montañosa y cayo estrepitosamente, horas después la policía hallo, el cuerpo sin vida de Dawn.

Han pasado tres años desde aquel suceso, Brock y yo fuimos sentenciados 6 años, por ser cómplices de un homicidio, a Misty y May las sentenciaron 12 años por homicidio agravado, nuestra condena empezó en una correccional, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad nos transfirieron a una cárcel o como otros dicen una penitenciaria, mande a volar mi futuro, mi estudio, mi familia y sobre todo tu.

La verdad este es el lugar en donde debo estar, no solo por ser cómplice, si no por abandonarte, por no tener las agallas de decirle al mundo que tu fuiste mi novia, yo nunca me lo perdonare, fui segado y nunca pude ver de lo que me querías salvar, y ahora que ya no estas, siento un gran vació en mi corazón, nunca pude pedirte perdón por mi mala conducta, la verdad eso me carcome, fuiste la única persona que yo ame verdaderamente.

Dawn si escuchas esto desde donde estés, por favor perdóname.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

Y espero sus comentarios

Sin mas que decir os dejo


End file.
